Normally, a display panel for a liquid crystal display device, etc is formed with a glass substrate which is a brittle material substrate. In the liquid crystal display device, the display panel is fabricated by bonding a pair of glass substrates with an appropriate space formed therebetween and thereafter, injecting a liquid crystal in the space therebetween.
When such a display panel is fabricated, a bonded mother substrate for which a pair of mother substrates is bonded to each other is cut so as to retrieve a plurality of display panels from the bonded mother substrate. A scribing device used for cutting the bonded mother substrate is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication for Opposition No. 59-22101 (Reference 1).
FIG. 43 shows a view schematically showing the scribing device in Reference 1. The scribing device 950 includes tables 951 having side edges on both sides of a bonded mother substrate 908 mounted thereon, respectively. A clamp member 952 is attached to the table 951 for clamping each side edge of the bonded mother substrate 908. The scribing device 950 includes a pair of cutter heads 953 and 954. The cutter heads 953 and 954 are provided above and below the bonded mother substrate 908 respectively. The cutter heads 953 and 954 are in a state of facing each other with the bonded mother substrate 908 therebetween.
In the scribing device 950 having such a structure, when the bonded mother substrate 908 is fixed to each table 951 by each clamp member 952, a top surface and a bottom surface of the bonded mother substrate 908 are simultaneously scribed, respectively, by the pair of cutter heads 953 and 954, and scribing lines are formed.
Reference 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication for Opposition No. 59-22101